South of the Border, a Toxic outtake
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: It's the last night of Spring Break, and things get wilder than Peter ever expected. Will Jasper & Alice crashing in their room ruin Peter & Bella's night? Nah, you know me better than that! My FFFA from 3/26


**FFFA 3/26 - Toxic outtake  
Title: South of the Border**

**A/N: Yes, some of you have already read this when it was posted on the FFFA on Twilighted. For those of you who might have missed it, prepare to perv out, Toxic style.**

**This takes place during Spring Break in Puerto Vallarta (Ch. 6). I'll leave it up to you whether this actually happened or if it's a fun little outtake =) I really tried to embrace the concept of "Free For All!"  
**

**Big thanks go to manyafandom for hosting the FFFA. If you don't have Friday Free For All and Smut Mondays on alert, you need to get on that. I mean, really, guaranteed smut in your box twice a week! Thanks to Chele681 for beta'ing, einfach mich & TwilightMundi for pre-reading, and all 3 of them for their fabu feedback.**

**I don't own Twi, but I do have a lot of related merchandise. SM would probably vom if she read this - haha!!  
**

* * *

There was absolutely no doubt that Spring Break in Puerto Vallarta had been an unforgettable trip of a lifetime. Our days were full of new sights and experiences, and our hazy, alcohol fogged nights were no less exciting. The weather had been perfect, I enjoyed a fantastic reprieve from a busy semester, and I had my girl Bella with me every single day. Speaking of my little sex fiend...

"Peter! Hey Peter! Baby, watch this!"

I turned away from Jasper to face Bella as she shouted over the din of the raucous crowd to get my attention. It was the typical Spring Break scene you'd see on _MTV_: scantily clad females dancing to loud music, guys in flip-flops lining up shots on the bar, ridiculous contests designed to get people naked, and couples who probably hadn't known each other longer than twenty minutes making out in front of a crowd of strangers.

When Bella saw that she had caught my eyes, she blew me a kiss and gestured to her sorority sister, Angela. To my surprise, the generally reserved and soft-spoken girl had a shot glass wedged between her ample breasts. That girl may have been quiet and unassuming, but we had all been at the beach nearly every day; a rack like that was a little difficult to miss. Before I could process the implication of Bella's request for my attention, she dove face first into Angela's cleavage, wrapped her lips around the shot glass, pulled it out, and tipped her head back to let the unknown concoction pour down her throat. Raising her hands above her head victoriously, she smiled around the glass as her friend reached out to take it from her lips. Flabbergasted by my girlfriend's bold, sexy display, it took me a few moments to register that half the crowd around us had erupted in a series of wild cheers.

My dick joined the party, standing to salute Bella and request the pleasure of her company in our hotel room. _Immediately._ However, the show wasn't quite over. Bella and Angela shared a brief look, smiling at the metaphorical spotlight they had created for themselves, before smashing their lips together in the hottest fucking kiss I had ever seen. Angela's hand wrapped around Bella's ponytail, tugging her closer as Bella pulled her friend's bottom lip between her teeth teasingly. With their mouths parted, it was obvious and _very_ visible when their tongues met, locking together in a provocative tangle. My excitement was uncontrollable. Bella had never hinted at being into other girls this way, and while she was playfully flirtatious with everyone, she had never done anything close to this. I couldn't help but feel jealous when Angela grabbed Bella's thigh and hitched my girlfriend's leg around her waist. The crowd went wild. Out of nowhere, quite possibly in response to the hoots and hollers all around them, Bella's hand was on Angela's tit, squeezing and--no. She wasn't just fondling her friend. As she grabbed the other girl, Bella's fingertips curled around the low cut edge of Angela's shirt, yanking the thin material down and exposing her entire breast to the crowd. She gave a quick pinch to Angela's nipple and the noise in the club became deafening.

That was all I could take. Between the copious amounts of beer and liquor that surged through my body and the bi-curious display between my girlfriend and her naughty librarian sorority sister, I needed to get Bella the hell out of there as soon as possible.

Ignoring the noise and pushing past the ridiculous number of horny dudes making a beeline for the girls, I scooped Bella up off her feet and tossed her over my shoulder. She giggled and squirmed, calling out goodbyes to our friends and all her new admirers as we approached the exit.

"I hope this is because you liked my show and not because you're mad at me," she laughed as I pushed us through the door of the bar. "Oh! Unless you're going to punish me for being a bad, bad girl. Spank me, daddy!"

I couldn't help but howl with laughter in response, lifting my free hand to lay a firm smack against her ass. She yelped, but it was a happy, humored sound. "How's that, you tease?"

Carefully, I lowered her, but instead of dropping to her feet, she wrapped her legs around my waist as she slid down my torso. I held her in place while also helping myself to a welcomed grope as I palmed her bottom, and she kissed me hard.

"So you liked it?" she asked breathily, seeking my approval.

I grinned back, hugging her close to me and taking a few steps down the sidewalk. Passersby grumbled as we knocked against them, but my attention was solely on Bella. "Well, I don't like to share, but I'm not gonna lie. That was hot as fuck, Angel. You have no fucking idea what you're in for once I get you back to our room."

"Mmm..." she hummed. "I can't wait to find out."

I stopped, kissing her once more and enjoying the taste of whiskey on her breath and strawberry lip balm on her lips. Bella never wore strawberry lip balm. That meant it came from someone else's lips...

_Is it possible for an erection to be harder than steel? Damn._

"Okay, hop down," I instructed, patting her behind. "We'll get there much faster if we're both walking, and right now, getting you naked is my top priority."

She loosened her hold on me without argument, taking me by the hand and jogging toward our hotel. We stumbled and tripped along the way, an obvious bi-product of our imbibing, but we managed to hold each other up until we were back at our glorious home base. Spinning, kissing, and clawing at clothes as we danced up the outdoor staircase, we laughed and smiled happily.

"Key, key, key!" she growled, shoving her hand into my pocket to retrieve the card that would open our door. I yanked my wallet from her hand, pinning her to the door as I removed the key card and released the lock. I sucked harshly on her neck for a moment before shoving her into our cool, empty room.

Our clothes were ripped off and tossed about in a flurry of fabric and grabbing, groping hands as we kissed and tugged on one another. I lifted Bella once more, tossing her onto our bed and watching her body - and her tits - bounce when she landed. Without hesitation, I dropped down to the floor at the edge of the bed and yanked her legs so that she was perched at the edge of the mattress. Parting her thighs forcefully, I sunk between them, lapping at her in a long stroke from her opening to her clit and back down again. I felt uncontrollable as I continued, using my hands and my mouth to make her moan louder and writhe more desperately with each passing minute. Something primal and desperate had taken command of me, and all I wanted to do was bury my face in her soft, wet pussy and stay there for days.

"Oh god...fuck, Peter! Ahh!" She continued to cry out similar sentiments, thanking me and begging me all at once. "I need you so bad...please," she moaned, but I wouldn't relent. I couldn't.

Needing a change from that position, I pulled away for a moment, panting for breath as I threw myself onto the bed. Bella immediately grabbed for my cock, but I swatted her hand away. I rolled to my back and motioned for her to move up the bed.

"Nuh uh. I'm not done with you yet," I said sternly. "Get up here."

Nodding rapidly, she knelt around my shoulders, lowering herself to my mouth and allowing me to return to my own personal heaven.

Her hands slammed against the headboard as her body rocked and thrust upon my face. She was taking what she wanted now, and I couldn't have been happier. I was achingly hard, but I couldn't get the picture of her making out with Angela out of my mind or the image of her fondling another chick. It made me crazy for her. We had the rest of the night to worry about me.

"Let me turn around," she begged, fisting her fingers in my hair and tugging. "I want you so bad, baby. I wanna make you come in my mouth. Please, Peter!"

I opened my eyes and shook my head against her sex, allowing her to feel my lips as they dragged against her delicate petals of flesh. "My turn," I said, slipping two fingers into her as my other arm held her leg in place.

I had her on the edge of her third climax, and I knew she was getting tired and weak from the overwhelming sensations, but I continued anyway. Just then, there was a loud knock on our door.

"Leave it," I commanded. "They're drunk. They'll go away."

I attached my mouth to her sweet spot again, moving my tongue rapidly over the sensitive nerves to make her come for me. Unfortunately, the pounding continued, this time accompanied by the unmistakable sound of my best friend's voice. That didn't make me quit, though.

"It's Jasper...and...Alice..." Bella choked out, ceasing her movements over me. "We should see...should see what...they need."

"_Open the fucking door, Pete!_" Jasper yelled, and that time I hollered back.

"One fucking minute, asshole!" With that, I curled my fingers inside Bella, pressing hard against the spot that would rock her body. Coupling that with my best tongue action, I watched proudly as she literally screamed in ecstasy, falling into the headboard and sliding down the smooth surface with a squeak as her sweaty skin rubbed against the wood. Maneuvering out from under her, I adjusted her in the bed properly, covering her overheated, naked body with the white sheet. I flicked on the bathroom light so that I could locate some clothes and pulled my jeans on, carefully tucking my rock hard dick in as I zipped.

"Make it quick, dipshit," I snapped as I swung the door open. "I'm not done."

"You're not ever done, you horny bastard," Alice retorted, pushing her way past me and plopping down on my bed next to Bella. "Geez, what did you do to her?"

"Three orgasms!" Bella giggled softly to Alice, and though I could tell she was trying to be quiet, she definitely wasn't.

"We need to stay in here tonight," Jasper informed me, slapping my hand off the door frame and welcoming himself inside.

I glared at him. "What the hell's the matter with your room?"

"Occupado, my friend," he said matter-of-factly. "Sweet little Angela earned herself some attention tonight, thanks to your crazy girlfriend."

Bella sat up immediately, pulling the sheet to cover herself like a strapless dress. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Alice squealed. "She had, like, eight guys come over after you two left and she found the cutest, quietest geek standing at the back watching all his friends talk to her. It's nerd love!"

Bella and Alice bounced on the bed together excitedly, clapping their hands like little girls at a boy band concert. "That's so amazing!" Bella chirped.

"Good for her, but you're not staying here," I said. "Give her some time to have fun, go back to the bar for a while, and then go sleep in your own room."

"Fucking hell, Peter! What's your damn problem?" Jasper barked at me.

"Seriously," Alice added, "Angela totally deserves this after that asshole Eric dumped her right before Christmas. We're just trying to do something nice for our friend."

"And we're busy!" I yelled, dumbfounded that I could still be sporting wood at this point, even if it was only a semi.

Bella scowled at me. "Peter! They can stay! You guys can stay."

"No way," I snapped back at her - at all of them. "I paid extra so that we could have this room to ourselves for a reason. It's not my fault that you decided to share with someone else."

"Dude, you are being a total dick." I looked at Jasper and saw an expression of absolute disbelief on his face. "Your dad paid for this trip."

"Semantics, my friend. Anyway, my dad paid for my flight. _I _paid for the room."

"Whatever. You're still being a total bitch."

Just as my muscles tensed and I was ready to flip, Bella ended our argument. It was probably for the better; I didn't want to fight with my best friend. It was just the combination of my serious need to get laid and all the alcohol that was making me so irritable.

"You guys can stay. End of story. The extra bed is yours."

With Bella's approval, Alice kissed her on the cheek and bounced over to the bed a couple feet away from ours, kicking off her shoes. I limped back toward my bed because even though I wasn't in quite the same state I had been before they arrived, that shit still hurt.

"Come here," Bella beckoned softly, laying back down and patting the empty space on the bed beside her. I flopped down, not bothering to remove my jeans, and sank my head into the pillow. Bella's arm hung over my shoulder, tugging us closer together as she leaned into my lips for a brief kiss. "Don't worry, I'm very sneaky," she whispered to me.

"Bella," I warned, "I'm trying to accept the fact that I have to attempt to sleep with the worst case of blue balls ever. Please don't make it worse by teasing me."

"I'm not teasing," she purred just as Alice spoke loudly.

"We're going to take a shower. I hope you can calm the fuck down, Peter."

"Enjoy," was my only response. If they noticed my sarcasm, they ignored it.

Knowing that I could not stay so close to Bella and her gorgeous naked body if I was going to fall asleep, I tried to roll away, but she yanked me back.

"Your turn." I tried to protest as she reached for the button and zipper of my jeans, but it was a weak fight. Her hands felt too good, and the path she was kissing down my chest felt better than the slow burn of good tequila running down your throat. Leaving me without an opportunity or desire to stop, her mouth wrapped around my cock, warm, eager, and humming happily.

"Oh fuck, Bella...we gotta go fast. Not much time."

"Quiet," she said, popping me out of her mouth and swiping a circle around my sensitive head. "I have a feeling they'll be in there for a while."

Sure enough, as she returned to bobbing up and down upon me, the distinct sounds of two people _not_ showering in the shower echoed through the room - a bottle falling to the shower floor, a loud thump, a wet body rubbing against the wall. Water continued to run, and the sounds didn't stop.

I tried to concentrate on what Bella was doing to me, alternating between taking me fully in her mouth and teasing my length with her tongue, but everything combined was sensory overload. I could feel, hear, and smell Bella, and I could still taste her when I licked my lips. At the same time, the growing sound of our friends fucking just a few yards and a wall away was actually a bit of a turn on. In one way, it should have been really fucking weird, but I was too drunk to realize that. Instead, it was sort of hot, and the threat of them returning to the room at any moment made Bella's actions more intense.

The water turned off, and I still wasn't done. I funneled all my energy on the feeling of Bella's lips wrapping around my cock, sliding up and down and using her tongue to tease me, but I still had to hold her head in place to show her what I needed. Her hand squeezed the base of cock firmly while her other hand wandered lower, rolling my balls with just the right amount of pressure. Just as I was nearing my finish, a finger slid to the underside of them quickly, pressing against the spot between my boys and my ass. I had heard of that kind of thing before, but no girl had ever tried it on me, which was fine considering how close it was to the back side. There was no way I was ever letting _anyone_ near there, but what Bella had done was mind-blowing. I came with a hard thrust into her mouth, feeling her swallow my release as best as she could while still holding me on her tongue. She slid off slowly, giving me a few languid licks and kisses before she crawled back up the bed and laid herself over me like a human blanket.

"Unbelievable," I muttered, burying my face in her neck and pulling her disheveled hair from its ponytail so I could get lost in it. I sighed as the long brown waves fell over my cheek, tickling my skin in the nicest way.

She chuckled lightly against me, pulling the sheet and blanket over us as she wrapped herself around my body further. I would never tire of how good her soft, delicately curved body felt when it was aligned with mine this way. Even when we were just pressed together, not doing anything sexual, it was still the most perfect place in the world.

We lay there resting for a couple short minutes before the bathroom door swung open and our friends emerged. Jasper wore his boxers, but Alice was only in a towel. I made a mental note to avoid looking in the direction of their bed tonight, just in case the blanket slipped off her at any point. They looked over at us skeptically as if checking to see if we were moving beneath the blankets before they entered the room.

"We're just cuddling," Bella said sarcastically, breaking the tension in the air.

"Uh huh," Jasper replied, "and we were just cuddling in the shower." Alice snorted at that, and I made a second mental note to wipe down the bathroom before I showered the next day.

I shook my head at all of them and wrapped my arms around Bella's back. "On that note, I'm going to sleep. Happy last night of vacation, everyone."

Bella stayed on top of me as everyone settled themselves, and to be completely honest, I didn't mind having her there while I drifted off to unconsciousness. She barely weighed anything, and with her so close, I could feel and smell the most pleasant, familiar thing in my life right now. I was almost out when I felt wet, hot tongue kisses tingling on my neck.

"Angel, what are you doing?" I whispered. Instead of answering right away, she shifted her hips, grinding her sex directly over my dick. "Oh god..."

"I want you so bad, baby. I tried to move, but that just made all the right parts of you touch all the right parts of me, and I couldn't stand it," she whispered in the lowest, most seductive tone. Her hot breath fanned over my ear, making me harden more than that slight grind had. "_Please_, Peter."

_Shit._

I was so lost when she said _please_ to me like that. Her voice would change to this sexy, husky, phone sex operator tone, and I could never fight it. But I had to, didn't I? There was no way I could give her what she wanted right now; not with our friends in the bed beside ours.

"We can't, Bella."

"I'll be quiet, I promise. Just think of how hot it would be to know I was forced to hold back from screaming for you. Baby, you _know_ what you do to me."

Just then, before I could protest, an unmistakable little feminine moan pierced the silence, followed by a quick "Shh." Bella's hips rolled against mine once more, and whether reflexive or intentional, I bucked back against her.

"Fuck me," Bella said determinedly, but this time her words were louder, and I knew our friends would hear them. What happened next was unlike anything I had ever imagined.

Alice breathed heavily. Bella pushed against me, making a throaty groan to match her insistence. The bed beside ours shifted with a creak. Bella begged again. Jasper moaned lowly. Bella opened the bedside table drawer. Alice said Jasper's name wantonly. Bella ripped open the condom package. Jasper hummed contentedly and Alice sighed. I felt the rubber being rolled down over my erection. A light smack filled the darkness.

It was like some crazy game of ping-pong, except I wasn't trying to follow a little ball moving rapidly back and forth across a table; I was listening to the undeniable sounds of my friends' intimate moment as my girlfriend seduced me. Those tiny noises alternated between our beds, growing louder with each addition, as if challenging and testing boundaries.

There was no doubt in my mind that Jasper and Alice were now having sex, and I was completely fucking powerless when Bella held me between her legs and sank down onto my needy cock.

"Yeah, Bella, that's so fucking good."

I hadn't thought before I spoke. I didn't adjust the volume of my voice because we weren't alone. The words just tumbled out, clear as a bell for everyone in the room to hear. Surprisingly, that seemed to spur Bella onward instead of making her self-conscious, and she pulled back and slammed herself over me with a force that sent a shock through my cock, up my spine, and back again. She continued with abandon, riding me wildly as she sat up and let the blankets fall away from her body. No longer shielded, I cupped her breasts reflexively to cover them and looked across the room to make sure Jasper wasn't staring at my girl's tits. To my surprise - though I, admittedly, should have expected it - I saw Jasper hovering over Alice, his lower body pounding quickly beneath their sheet.

When I realized I was staring, I glanced up at Bella, ashamed, but found that she was watching our friends just as intently as I had been. For a few more moments, my eyes returned to the bed that was so close to ours. My hands rolled Bella's sensitive breasts as she moved above me, but the sounds that were coming from nearby were my undoing.

I had never thought about any scenario like this before. I had done some crazy shit, and I had a fairly long checklist of sexual experiences I wanted to try, but this had not been one of them. Nevertheless, it was like our own personal pornography. Or more specifically, live porn...in which we were also participants. Somewhere, in the depths of my mind, I understood that this kind of thing never would have happened if we were all sober, but we _weren't_ sober, and there was definitely no stopping us now.

Recklessly, I locked eyes with Bella and yanked her down upon me, forcing our mouths together so roughly that our teeth clattered. She kissed me with just as much urgency as I did her, and we were soon moaning and groaning into each other's mouth. It seemed that the louder we became, the more noise we heard from Jasper and Alice. If they spoke to one another, giving commands or voicing their pleasure, Bella would do the same, and that prompted me to join in. All the while, we both peeked glances at our friends, no longer caring about the blankets that had fallen astray on either bed. More than once, I saw them turning their heads to look at us as well.

It was strange and erotic, and though their bodies were naked and in constant motion, I was continually drawn back to their faces. I had always loved watching Bella - and my previous sexual partners' - facial expressions when they were unhinged during sex. There was something about seeing another person let go as pleasure flooded their body that intrigued me. Maybe it had to do with the fact that those responses twisted a person's features in a way you would never see outside the bedroom. No matter how well you knew a person, you could not recreate that sense of freedom and euphoria anywhere else. I guess that's intimacy at its heart, though. So seeing Jasper and Alice at their most private, most vulnerable moments was exciting. Sure, you could see that in movies, but those were never genuine; the reactions of the actors were always exaggerated and fake. This, though...this was real. It didn't get much more authentic than seeing my friends this way.

My eyes moved back and forth between Bella and our voyeuristic counterparts, and I knew it was the same for all of us. We didn't speak to one another, only our own respective partner, but there was still so much exchanged in those unabashed stares. Needing more, feeling completely lost in daring aggression and the most intense lust I had ever experienced, I flipped Bella over, quickly resuming our frantic pace and guiding one of her legs around my hip. "You're so goddamn hot," I growled at her, earning a swivel of her pelvis that made me strike inside her at a new and delightful angle. She cried for more, and I gave it to her, dipping my head down to nip at her chest and tease her further.

Meanwhile, I noticed that Alice was now facing the mattress, propped up on her elbows with her small tits bouncing slightly as Jasper thrust into her from behind. It wasn't as though I felt any sort of attraction to Alice at all, but I'm a guy, and the sight of a bare chest in front of me was hypnotizing, even in the darkness. Finally, I couldn't take any more, and I knew I needed to focus on Bella. We were both so close to falling into an ocean of intense bliss that I wanted it to be about _us_, not anything else. Holding Bella's leg in place around my hip, I lifted her other one, drawing it up to her chest. I leaned over that bent leg, confining it between us as I gave her everything I had left in me. I pumped hard, and she called out my name and several other indistinguishable sounds. My grunts were animal-like and wild, but I couldn't muster an ounce of concern for anything but Bella.

When we came, I felt drunker than I had a few hours earlier at the bar. Nothing felt real, and yet _everything _was vibrant and overstimulating. I noticed that the room was quiet when my panting breaths began to settle. When I had the strength, I stumbled to the bathroom for a little clean up, then allowed Bella to do the same before we curled into each other, passing out almost immediately.

When I awoke late the next morning, Bella was the only one there with me. I lay in silence for a few minutes, reaching for a bottle of water on the nightstand and chugging it. My mind was awash with mixed recollections and blank gaps of time. Slowly, the memories came back to me, and the reality of them made me feel dizzy and strange, yet somehow...proud.

Bella roused from sleep an hour later. I drew her to me, massaging her neck, shoulders, and back with my strong hands and an endless supply of kisses. I touched her tentatively and tenderly, awaiting her approval before my fingers traversed lower and made her come in my hand. We didn't speak of the previous night, but I didn't feel like we needed to; everything that had to be said was communicated in our eyes.

Around noon, we finally emerged from our room and went to find some food for our ravenous bellies. By the time we returned, we had to pack our bags, check out of the hotel, and make our way to the airport.

Taking a seat as we waited at the gate, Jasper sat beside me while the girls used the restroom. His expression was nearly blank, but the look bore signs of peace and ease, not discomfort or aggression. He gave me a short nod and tipped his head back to rest, closing his eyes. The position looked appealing, so I did the same.

"So," he began, "last night..."

"Never happened," I answered without hesitation.

He laughed in a brief, breathy sort of way. "My thoughts exactly, bro. Never happened."

* * *

**E/N: Want moar Peter? Or Jasper? I always do. Check my profile for several recent one-shots starring my pretteh boys! Thanks so much for reading!!!**


End file.
